


Tacks for Snacks

by imaginethat57



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma confesses her love to Regina, and things between them quickly grow steamy, but Regina is nervous about how Emma will react when she finds out that she is trans.</p>
<p>Fluff and light smut ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacks for Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that has been rolling around in my head for a while. I want to add the disclaimer that I am cis, and I have never written a trans character before. I wanted so much to make the perspective authentic, without speaking out of term. So please, if I unknowingly created something offensive or transphobic, tell me, so I can fix it or just take the fic down.

108 Mifflin loomed above Emma in the light of the setting sun. She stared at the immaculate white manor, held still in time. The courage that she had summoned while sitting alone on her couch had evaporated as soon as she stepped out of her little yellow car in front of the property before her. She had felt this overwhelming drive, bursting into her chest and moving her forward as fast as her feet and the bug could take her; it was a need to be with Regina and tell her the truth. Now faced with the actuality of it, that drive had vanished, and been replaced with intense nerves and doubt tumbling tumultuously through her system.

_Move your feet, move your feet, move your damn feet!_

It rung like a chorus in Emma’s brain, and finally, unable to stand the sound of her own thoughts anymore, she took a step forward. Followed by another, and another, until she was left facing off with the door.

Several times she raised her hand to knock, and several times she lowered that same hand in defeat. Raising her hand one more time, she resolved to leave it there until she finally completed the task. She never got a chance though; while her arm was growing sore from being held up for so long, the door swung open before her through no action of her own.

Before her stood a woman, dark haired, dark eyed, and olive skin. Slim figured, painted lips, wrapped in a dress that clung to her beautifully, and easily the most beautiful woman Emma had seen. No matter how familiar they’d become, Regina Mills always took her breath away. So when she appeared before her, Emma’s eyes went wide and she froze.

Regina looked at her quizzically, attempting to puzzle out what the blonde woman was doing on her doorstep looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Emma? What are you doing?” Her voice sliced through the clouded fog of Emma’s brain and snapped her into action.

“Regina! Hi! Um, hey. I just, well I was wondering if I could talk to you.” Emma stumbled and tripped over her own tongue, trying too hard to sound nonchalant.

Regina quirked a brow, and observed Emma with a curious gaze, before she stepped aside and motioned for Emma to come inside.

“Would you like a drink?” Regina offered, ever the hostess.

“No, no. I’m nervous enough as it is, better not to add booze to the mix.” Emma responded.

“Are you alright, Emma? What’s got you so wound up?” Regina led them through to the study, and motioned for Emma to sit, which the blonde ignored in favor of pacing. Regina watched her, growing more and more concerned. “Emma, please, what’s going on? You’re worrying me.”

“I love you.” Emma blurted out.

Once the words were out Emma couldn’t quite keep them contained. She smiled beatifically, almost laughing with her joy at finally having that weight off her chest, finally being able to say those three words.

“I love you! Like holy shit I really love you, Regina.”

Emma was breathing hard and her smile shined through her eyes as she waited for Regina’s reaction. She quickly deflated when she noticed the panic in the other woman’s eyes. Her smile drooped and her eyes began to water. “Oh god, Regina, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have just thrown that on you, I was just sitting on my couch earlier and working my way through a bag of Cheetos and I just realized, what the hell am I waiting for? For some magic moment to confess my feelings? After all the shit that has gone down in this absurd town we might not get the perfect magic moment, we only have right now. And I just had to tell you, I had to. But I can tell you don’t feel the same way, so I’ll just get the hell out of your house and I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I’ll just go, I’m sorry, I-“

“Emma, will you stop rambling for a second?” Regina cut her off and Emma snapped her jaw shut and kept her eyes trained on the brunette as the woman shouted, “I love you too, you idiot!”

Emma’s heart stopped and she couldn’t breathe for a half a second. But she quickly recovered and stated, “So I love you, and you love me.”

Regina nodded sharply and crossed her arms, looking to the ground over her shoulder, “Yes I believe that sums it up.”

“Right. Okay, well I’m going to kiss you now.” Emma spoke just as quickly and matter of factly as Regina, waiting for a response from the queen before she made a move.

“Well, good.” Regina said, finally drawing her eyes up to meet Emma’s with fierce passion in them that stoked a fire in Emma’s belly.

She took steps to Regina rapidly, and when she reached her love she gently grasped the woman’s face and pulled her into a deeply sensual kiss. Regina almost went limp in Emma’s embrace and she had to wrap her arms around the blonde’s neck in case her knees buckled. Emma nibbled on Regina’s bottom lip, loving the taste of the woman, and needing more. She gently slid her tongue across Regina’s lip, waiting for permission to enter. She wasn’t waiting long, and soon her tongue was sucked into Regina’s mouth. The moan that Regina let out at that vibrated all around Emma’s tongue and straight down to her core.

She tried to mold herself against Regina, and the other woman was happy to bring their chests as close together as possible until their hearts were pounding against each other’s sternums. But Regina backed her hips up slightly so they didn’t meet Emma’s, and Emma could feel the space between them like a barrier.

She pulled her head out of the kiss, and drew in a deep breath, trying to clear the haze in her brain from the kiss enough to really look at Regina. For her part, the dark haired woman seemed confused, and she tried to restart the kiss, but Emma spoke before she could.

“Are you okay? Is this what you want?” Her words were gentle and her eyes were loving as her thumbs stroked the cheeks of Regina’s face.

Regina smiled, her eyes hooded and eye lashes long as she looked through them to Emma. “Oh yes, this is exactly what I want.” And she proved it by taking Emma’s bottom lip between her own.

It was Emma’s turn to groan, and she could feel Regina’s smirk against her lips upon hearing it. Emma fell into the sensation of the kiss once more, and she slid one hand into Regina’s hair and the other to press between her shoulder blades. She pulled their chests closer together, and reveled in the feeling of the other woman’s breasts against hers. But she made no move to bring their hips closer this time, respecting the boundary Regina had put up.

Soon Regina’s hands were drifting to Emma’s waist, and then lower as they moved to the curve of her hips. Emma mimicked the movement on Regina’s body, her hands running over the other woman’s hips and squeezing the flesh gently, but never pulling them tighter together.

Regina was walking them backwards and Emma didn’t know where they were going but she couldn’t summon up the energy to care. Suddenly, Regina’s hands were on her ass pulling Emma down on her lap as they fell to the couch. Emma sat on Regina’s thighs, breathing heavy and looking into dark chestnut eyes.

“I did not come here just for sex, you know that right? I want you to understand this is real for me. I love you.” Emma spoke as evenly as she could despite the fact that she’d been kissed into oblivion and was now resting on the lap of the woman she loves.

“I love you too,” Regina said simply, then pulled Emma in for another searing kiss.

Time seemed to blur, and Emma couldn’t remember when but her shirt had been tossed across the room, and Regina’s face was currently buried between her breasts. The blonde’s head was thrown back and her eyes were squeezed shut as her hands were buried in Regina’s silky chocolate locks, holding her tight to her chest and loving the attention being paid to her breasts.

Finally, Emma couldn’t take it anymore, and she stood, pulling Regina to her feet with her. She tugged on the woman’s hand and pulled her into an embrace again.

“Babe, I’m so worked up, if you want this too, please can we take this to your bedroom?” Emma breathed out heavily. She watched kiss swollen lips close, and the bottom one tuck under beautiful white teeth. She watched as lust filled eyes widened slightly, and seemed to be considering something. Finally, Regina gave a small nod and a nervous smile, and turned to pull the both of them to the stairs.

Emma wasn’t entirely convinced by Regina’s timid response though, and she gently encouraged the woman to turn around to face her.

“Hey, if you don’t want this, we don’t have to do this right now. Or ever if you don’t want. I don’t want to pressure you, or make you think I’ll be upset or stop loving you if we don’t have sex right now. I’m not a creepy piece of shit like that, you know?” Emma tried to chuckle to lighten the mood, but it fell a little flat.

“Emma,” Regina spoke softly. She cupped the blonde’s cheek and caressed it lovingly before she continued, “I _do_ want this, I really do. I’m just quite nervous, but not in a way that makes me want to stop. And I love how much you care about my consent, that is so important to me, and I can’t express to you how much I need that. But I do want this, I do.”

Emma smiled as she heard Regina speak, and pressed a very light kiss to the brunette’s red lips. “We’ll take this at whatever pace you need, okay? And if at any point you change your mind, all you have to do is say the word and we’ll stop immediately.”

Regina smiled brightly and she nodded happily to Emma’s words, before she turned once more and began the ascent up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Emma could feel the heat in her flesh building as she watched Regina’s shapely ass marching them toward their destination. Once the bedroom door was shut behind them, Emma launched towards Regina and brought her into a kiss that was teeth and tongues and panting, a kiss that made her spiral even higher to the point where she needed to feel Regina’s skin. She quickly pulled her own bra off, but before she could move to the zip of Regina’s dress, the queen was focusing all her attention on the newly exposed flesh of Emma’s breasts.

Once again entrenched between the valley of the blonde’s cleavage, Regina licked between them and brought her lips to the side of one breast and sucked until she was sure she had left a mark. She brought her hand up to caress one breast, squeezing it and kneading it gently as she worked her tongue over the other. Licking up to the top of the swell, and kissing all the way down to the underside, she relished the taste of Emma in her mouth.

The savior whined in anticipation of the moment that same focus would be paid to her nipples, and Regina took the hint. Removing her hand, she licked a stripe across both of Emma’s breasts, making sure to flick over the nipples, before she took one into her mouth and sucked while rolling the other between her thumb and forefinger. She switched back and forth, using her teeth to nibble the sensitive nubs and her tongue to soothe the sting, while pinching the other where her mouth wasn’t occupied.

Emma tugged Regina’s hair gently and pulled the woman up to her eye level again and said nothing before bringing Regina into another wet, open mouthed kiss. Regina moaned as Emma’s hands migrated down to grab onto her ass. Very slowly, Emma reached up to the top of the zipper of Regina’s dress. Before she made any move to unzip it, Emma halted the kiss and looked Regina in the eye.

“Can I take this off?” she whispered, and Regina’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

After a pause, she looked back into Emma’s emerald eyes and enunciated as strongly as possible, “Yes.”

Emma began kissing Regina’s neck and sucking on the pulse beneath her jaw as she slowly brought the zipper down. Regina’s pants and breathy sighs combined with the metal scraping on metal as the zipper came undone was the most enchanting melody Emma had ever heard. Once the zipper was all the way down, Emma began tugging on the fabric of the dress, until it pooled at Regina’s feet. Before Emma could take a look at the vision revealed to her, Regina kicked her dress away and turned her back to Emma.

“Regina, are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Emma rasped, voice rough from arousal that she was preparing to ignore if Regina didn’t want this after all.

Regina stood wearing deep purple briefs that clung tightly to her skin, and no bra. Her nerves had overwhelmed her when Emma had shucked off her dress, and she was trying to brace herself for possible rejection. The only thing she could think to say was, “I’m a woman.”

Emma’s face drew into itself in confusion, as she stared at the toned muscles of Regina’s back. “Of course you’re a woman, Regina, what are you talking about, are you okay?”

Regina closed her eyes and tried to steel her heart. She sucked in a deep breath, before she pulled down the briefs, sighing in relief as she was no longer being compressed, and kicked those away from her feet too. Squaring her shoulders and taking a moment, eventually Regina turned around.

“I’m a woman.” She repeated.

Emma, who had been watching with concern and curiosity, softened her expression and nodded when she saw what had made Regina so nervous about Emma’s perception of her. A thick erection was standing proud between Regina’s legs. “I know you are, you don’t have to prove that to me, Regina. And if you point me in the direction of whoever told you you’re not a woman I will happily beat them up.”

Regina smirked before she admitted, “No need, they all ate fireballs for their next meal.”

Emma laughed heartily, then moved closer to Regina. She took Regina’s face in her hands once more, and spoke quietly, “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I have always been attracted to you. You’re smoking hot, and now I know you’re smoking hot with a penis. I’m not attracted to you because of your genitals Regina. I’m attracted to you, and I love you.”

Regina tried to choke back a sob, but wasn’t entirely successful. Through her tears she spoke, “You still love me?”

“Of course I love you!” Emma answered quickly, alarmed that Regina would think this would change anything between them.

Regina nodded, and bit her lip, before she spoke, “I’ve never had a problem with myself being trans. I’ve always enjoyed my body, and I like my penis, Emma. I am quite content with who I am. But, several of my former lovers have not been of a similar opinion.”

“Well I’m so sorry you were ever treated that way, you didn’t deserve that. And I hope they all ate slugs for breakfast, tacks for snacks, and fireballs for dessert.” Emma responded.

A small laugh bubbled up from Regina, and she couldn’t think of anything else to do but to kiss Emma senseless.

When they finally parted for air, Emma’s eyes were alight with joy. “Does this change anything for you, Regina? Because I’m still as turned on as I was before, probably even more so because you’re naked and next to me and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with all your hotness besides make love to you.” Emma questioned lightly.

Regina found herself laughing wetly, and nodding her head. “There is nothing I’d like more than for us to make love, Emma.”

Emma smiled her signature charming smile and allowed herself to be pulled down to the bed, where they both spent the rest of the night, wrapped up in each other’s arms and sighs and love.


End file.
